


Miraculous: Behind Backs

by Fawnix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas, Chloe is a dick, Other, adrien thinks he likes chloe but doesnt actual, bless Mari's heart, but nobody knows it, chat is oblivious, chloe is the actual liar, hawkmoth is abusive, idk anymore, marinette is a "liar", popular chloe, possible marinette akuma?, rumor spreading, sad then happy, secret bullying, too many tags, twist - Freeform, two dorks cant function
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnix/pseuds/Fawnix
Summary: What would the story be like, if everyone loved Chloe? If she were popular, and adored by all. This story is one where Marinette is bullied behind the scenes of her friends, where Chloe is abusive and nobody knows. Marinette is forced to do things for Chloe, do her homework, make her clothing, etc etc, all because if she doesnt, Chloe will turn the entire class on her with ease.





	1. Behind Closed Doors

THIS IS GROSS SKIP THIS CHAPTER ITS OLD CRAP!!! WHWWOWWOHDAOHDFWOHDHWOAWDHOFH

Marinette had always found Chloe to be too nice. Everyone in class adored her, even Alya, whom Marinette considered to be her best friend. From day one, Marinette found Chloe's gifts and kind remarks to be artificial, and being a baker, Marinette knew real sweetness. Her theory was proven correct the day a new student arrived. Adrien Agreste. Model, and the son of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, Marinette could not have been more excited...until she found out he knew, and adored, Chloe. Apparently he had grown up with her, and they had become very close. It was clear as day that Chloe wanted more from their relationship, but innocent Adrien was happy with being friends. Marinette tried to talk to him after school the first day he arrived, but was stopped by a hand in a yellow blazer.

"Hey Mari!" a sickly sweet voice purred at her. Marinette looked up to see Chloe, smiling at her with a plastered grin. "I wanted to show you something!" She chirped. The class looked happily over at them with a wave, and Marinette knew if she did not follow Chloe, the class would think poorly of her. She was led to the back of the school, where, once they arrived, Chloe's expression changed. Her mask dropped. "Alright Mari TRASH dont think i cant see EXACTLY what youre doing!" she spat with a jab in Marinette's direction. "You tried to get close to my dear Adrien. And I will NOT have some lowlife, getting in my way. Understand?" She laughed...well more like cackled, as it sounded nothing like the laugh she used in front of others. "If you dont STOP talking to him I will personallty make your life a living hell. Understand?" The venom in Chloe's voice was dangerous. Icy cold. Marinette nodded numbly and walked back into the classroom. That was the first time Chloe bullied Marinette. This story takes place three months later, after the super duo took to the skies, and to the hearts, of the citizens of Paris.

time skip (Adrien POV)

"My lady, we have worked together for so long, I purromise you I wont tell a soul."

"Sorry Minou, but our identities are too important to share, what if once we find out, we get distracted?"

"My lady, i would never let anything hurt you-"

"see? Im sorry chaton but you would start putting yourself over me if you knew my civilian identity." A hand gently patted a blonde cat's head. "Now I only have two minutes left. Ill see you around kitty." And like that the blonde was left alone on the tower of love as he looked over the city below.

"Plagg...claws off." One flash of green later and a boy sat on the tower, white button down rippling slightly from the wind. "Oh my lady..." he said with a sigh. He wanted to tell his partner who he was, so she could understand him. Nobody understood him. He couldnt be himself, his father would flip, so he was stuck with an identity hand crafter for him...by someone else. "Oh Plagg what do I do?"

"I just eat cheese when I am sad. Or when I am happy...now that I think about there is never a time where cheese doesnt help." The little cat kwami said with a cheeky grin. Adrien groaned and Plagg snickered as he aimlessly floated above his chosen's head. "Youll get your ladybug. Now let's go home. Youre lucky you didnt use your cataclysm today or we would be stuck up here."

"Whatever you say Plagg." He stood up and looked at the city one more time before shouting at the sky. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

time skip (Marinette POV)

Marinette walked up the steps of the school before being stopped by Chlo and Sabrina. "Oh...hey Chloe." Marinette replied dully. Ever since that day, Marinette had tried to avoid Adrien Agreste. But dangit the boy was persistant! And Marinette could tell she had feelings for him, regardless of the risk.

"I love your dress! Super cute!" Marinette was wearing a hand sewn dress she had designed. It was a yellow floral sundress with a button up top half. The bottom was lined with a crisp white lace, and she had even made a sun hat to match. "Make me one. By tomorrow." Marinette cringed. Chloe had been doing this since that day. Giving her little tasks, making her to homework or make clothing, sometimes even for Sabrina if she was out of ideas. She had even made Marinette exchange phone numbers, and from then on her secret "nickname" or Maritrash had stuck. Nobody at school knew why Marinette fell asleep during class. Nobody knew why she did not have her homework in on time. Nobody knew that she spent hours of her evening fetching items, making items, or getting rid of items, all to Chloe's twisted desires. And of course, being a good person, Marinette told nobody. She blamed it on her own private work, or her parents, or studying. What didnt help was being Ladybug. Adding that time to her time as Chloe's pet, Marinette barely got any time to herself. An hour or two at most, but it was usually more like thirty minutes. The only person Marinette had to talk to was Chat Noir, who often perched at her balcony. He claimed it was a good place to keep watch, since it was on a corner. He would stop there every other day, when he and Ladybug (Marinette) would switch off patrol. "Helloooo? Earth to Mari?!" Marinette looked up slightly dazed.

"o-oh of course Chloe...anything for my BFF..." she sighed and walked into class. She had gotten a lot this week. Two sweaters, a hat, a history project, and now a dress.

She just had to survive until she could spend time with her kitty. It was his turn tonight, and Marinette needed the company more than he could know.

if i even get one person saying I should continue this AU, I will. I have tons of plans but dont want to spend my time on something that nobody will read... ;0;


	2. REVAMP TIME!! (actual chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start from scratch. Same story, better writing. Not to mention Chloe isnt out of the blue mean to Marinette for unknown reasons. I made a plot this time. Enjoy! 
> 
> (If you like it feel free to comment! I love the feedback! Id also be welcome to art...hehehe. If anyone wants a comic idea heres one just credit me or something. I named the AU  
> Angel Chloe AU so just include that I guess? No need to though, I just think id die if someone did art of my silly stories hah. If you do please find a way to show me! comment or something hahaa!)

It had been a quick summer for Marinette. The bakery got a lot of business when they decided to make ice cream cakes, and Alya of course had to show Marinette her superhero comics. Nothing else new. Chloe had visited a few times, Marinette and her continued to enjoy discussing fashion together. Other than that she just practiced her designs and made a few new outfits she was personally proud of. But not it was 8:00 and Marinette had 10 minutes to get to school on time. Not a good way to start. She scrambled into her clothes, tying her hair up as she scrambled down the stairs to the table where her mom had kindly left her food waiting. Marinette ate as much as she could before grabbing her bag and heading to the corner. She held a box of macarons her mother and father had made for class this year to give as a welcome back gift. The light was still green so she waited at the corner until she noticed an older man crossing her way. He didn't see the car coming as he approached her side of the block and in a hurry she grabbed the man's arm and pulled him to the curb.

“Are you OK?” Marinette inquired. The man nodded and stood up carefully. Marinette noticed her box of macaroons was crushed beneath her, the pastries rolling out onto the street. She sighed. Well she was certainly late now might as well make sure the man was OK. “Are you sure?”

“I am fine young lady. I appreciate your concern.” The man smiled. Marinette smiled and offered him a macaroon. There was only 3 left but he deserved one. He took it with a smile. “Thank you my dear. I must be off and it seems like you are in a hurry?” His eyebrow arched and a curious smirk formed on his face. Marinette blinked. Once. Twice. Oh yeah!!

“Right right! School! I uh...see you later sir?” Marinette nodded slightly before grabbing the crushed box and sprinting into the school building, barely making it up the steps as the teacher reached her name in roll call.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“HERE!!!!” She skidded into the classroom and into her seat next to Alya. The teacher glared and clicked her tongue.

“Any excuse today miss Dupain-Cheng?” She looked unimpressed. “I hope it wasn’t another dog that stole your backpack?” Some kids in the class snickered at the comment.

“Oh no madame!” Marinette waved her hands. “I had to help a man who almost got hit in the street!! He was old and didn't see the light change and--” Many kids were laughing now. She had a history of odd excuses of course this was a joke to them.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng I do not appreciate such nonsense. Stay quiet and we will continue class.” Marinette nodded and sad down. Chloe turned to look at her.

“You OK Mari?” She smiled. “I believe you, ya know.” Marinette smiled. Alya nudged Marinette's shoulder and passed her a note.

**That story true?**

Marinette sighed and scribbled on the paper. **Yeah Alya. Why?**

**You're a real superhero now! You saved a civilian!**

She glanced at Alya whose eyes were gleaming behind her glasses. **Of course I am. DUH. JK.**

**Oh. You had me excited. Hey Chlo and I are going out for lunch with Sabrina, care to come?**

Marinette smiled. They could catch up! **Sure!!**

***LATER***

“Soooooo Mari how was your summer?” Chloe sipped an Italian soda at the table and rested her elbows on the edge, leaning in close towards Marinette’s face.

“It was very uneventful Chloe. How about you?” Marinette had figured out that Chloe loved to talk about herself. Which was fine with her as she preferred listening anyways.

“SOOOOO glad you asked!!!” Chloe grinned. “This SUPER HOT model from my childhood is going to start going to school here tomorrow!! Adrikins!! EEE!!! I can't wait! He and I are practically dating you know~” Chloe grinned and Alya smirked.

“Oooh exciting.” Marinette said a little enthusiastically. She had never really taken interest in any boys, what was so special about this one? Chloe squealed and showed Alya a photo before grabbing her purse. Something about needing to grab something from home or whatever. Alya and Marinette said their goodbyes and went on their way back to class. Chloe was given special treatment due to her father being the mayor so she got to leave campus pretty often. Lucky.

***NEXT DAY: Adrien POV***

Adrien walked towards the school building a little shaky. His first day at a real school. At least he would have Chloe. That was great! She could introduce him to new friends! He gripped his schoolbag and walked into the building, immediately catching Chloe’s attention.

“OMG! ADRIKINS!!!” Chloe screamed and slung her arms around his shoulders.

“Oh hey Chlo!” He smiled. The girls and some of the boys around the schoolyard perked up. He could hear them whispering, many of them realizing who he was. So in a short amount of time he had a fairly large group of people crowding and asking questions. It was a little unnerving so he squeezed his way through the crowd as Chloe told stories about him. He made his way into class and noticed a piece of gum stuck to the bench. He walked over and noticed it was placed there by someone. But the classroom was empty save for Sabrina. Chloe must've been in the room as well considering how close those two girls were. Maybe she saw who put gum on the seat. He began (reluctantly) to pick at it with his hands. Better to get it off and wash his hands than to leave it right? He almost had it until he heard a “HEY!!!”

“HEY!!!”

A girl in pigtails walked over and (not so gently) shoved him out of the way. Adrien blinked a few times after regaining his balance.

“What the heck is wrong with you? Are you that new student Chloe was telling me about? GOD she was so wrong about you. You're a total jerk. Putting gum on my seat?” The girl glared before picking it up herself and throwing it away into the trash. Adrien shook his head and stood up.

“No you got it all wrong you see--” He began to explain.

“Save it.” The girl said with a glare. Then she sharply turned her head away from him and began sketching in some sort of notebook. Great day one and he already had an enemy. He sighed, looked back at her and sat down at his seat glancing up at her only to get glares or to be ignored completely.

Outside the classroom... Chloe watched with a (not so friendly) grin.

**Author's Note:**

> NO arc for Chloe as of yet. Sorry Chloe lovers. There will be a TON of Marichat though, as who else will she have to confide in if nobody in her class will believe her! That is...until she says the wrong thing. What will happen then i wonder?


End file.
